The Silent Love
by Teiraa Uchiha
Summary: Suigetsu finds a girl and falls in love?


Here's a fanfiction off of the manga and anime Naruto. It deals with Suigetsu and a new character I created. Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Naruto!

-I only added some events and characters

Enjoy and please leave a comment!

The Silent Love

She was wounded and alone. Why did she have to meet an end like this? Was it really her end? The blood from the deep gash in her side bled into the shores relaxing water. The sand caressed her face as if a man's rough hand cupped her cheek. She loved the feeling of the cool wind, blowing back her long brown hair from her face. When she finally decided to try and get up again, everything went black.

Suigetsu, a young man walked along the area of grass. He was bored and decided to investigate the area before returning to his other comrades. The cool breeze helped him think about why he was with Sasuke Uchiha's group anyways. Karin, the girl obsessed with Sasuke only angered him, and he didn't have any ties to the other man Jugo. What was his purpose? Why was he staying with them? Was it truly to get all of the swords from the group he was suppose to join, the seven ninja swordsman of the mist? Orochimaru then entered his train of thoughts. That monster. All he did was experiment of him. His abilities he inherited had become stronger from the intense times he was a guinea pig, but he still hated him.

Noticing something in the corner of his vision, Suigetsu noticed someone by the shore. He saw the glimpse of a girl's body against the crusty sand. A big grin came over came his face as he gripped the handle of his huge sword. He yanked it off his back and jumped off of the land towards the lifeless body, that he wanted to carve into. So much lust of violence was already inside him boiling. He wanted to see the color red. Lots of red.

Just as his sword was about to break through the girl's body, Suigetsu froze. He held his sword above her face, as his whole body seemed to pause at the presence of the young girl. Her face was calm, and seemed to not have a care in the world or knowledge of his murderous rage. Her skin glowed a soft tan while her eyes rested. Her clothes were soaked by the water that rushed up to her, as if to greet the sleeping angel. He had never seen anyone like her before. She was beautiful.

'What's wrong with me?' Suigetsu thought. 'Why can't I kill her?' He had his sword meet many people's flesh before, yet something inside of him screamed to stop. His heart increased it's beating and Suigetsu had forgotten how to blink. Images of what the beautiful being would look like in his arms flashed into his mind, as he could feel her long brown hair between his fingertips and her chest pressed against him. His imagination went on a journey for a few moments until he blinked himself to the active world.

She still laid there, having many small grains of sand over her purple, long sleeved shirt with slits by her shoulders and tight black pants. He noticed the leaf village headband that tied behind her neck, knowing she was from where Sasuke had left. He then saw blood running into the ocean in streams. She was hurt badly, as the wound seemed deep too, even from his eyes not observing it closely. The smell of it ran through his nose, making him understand that she had been here for a while, due to the bulky amount of scent. He remained motionless, debating what action to take, even though it was obvious to him.

Putting his sword back onto his back, including the sword on the girl's back, he sighed while slowly shifting the girl onto her other side. He caressed her against his own, noticing her features more up close and personal. "So light," Suigetsu spoke under his breath. He glanced at the girl's face that rested against the crest of his chest. His cheeks became a soft colored rose, as he realized his jaw was still lowered from his lusting thoughts. Her face still had the pleasant look of peacefulness, making him wish to see the smile that could grow upon those delicate lips he wished to meet.

Everything was perfect. All of her thoughts overcame her mind, disregarding her horrible past while she dreamed of the life she wished existed. Everyone's hearts were still drumming, as they use to. She traveled through her village, the village hidden in the leaves, as she greeted all of the people she loved and cared about. Sitting in her chair in the dreams new scene, she saw that her dinner table was still how it use to be. Smiles were all exposed on her family members, making her feel warm and delighted inside, just like when she was young, until everything went black. Darkness appeared in her mentality and images of the once breathing people were then dying in pools of their own blood. The man that ruined her life stood above on a tall poll, seeming to not care of the devilish deed he had committed - the lives he had taken from his younger brother and her.

The world came to the girl's eyes, softly gasping from leaving the nightmare. Her eyes were staring at a wooden ceiling, knowing she wasn't where she was. Slowly looking to her side after noticing she was in a bed, there she saw a young man sitting next to her in a chair. She had never seen him before, that much she knew. Instantly though, she took attention of his royal purple eyes that beamed deep into hers. They made her feel light and safe, which she had never felt before, making her take a deep, and slow breath to remain calm from the overwhelming presence. His white hair swayed as he leaned forward with a smile. "Hey there." He spoke. His voice. So soft and beautiful it was, even though his shark teeth showed through his soft appearing lips. She felt attracted to his charm, her mind swarming through the thoughts of possibly meeting his lips onto her own. Her heart raced and her mouth fell dry from the wonderful greeting. She indeed lovestruck.

"Where am I?" asked the girl.

"I'm Suigetsu." the boy replied. "I found you on the shore with your wound, so I brought you here and patched you up."

The peacefulness of his voice. It rang through her ears like graceful music. She then found herself cupping his cheek. His skin was soft, making the ends of her lips curl up. He gaped from her sudden touch, not knowing what to do.

"How nice." the girl whispered. Suigetsu sat still, wondering what she was doing. The same force that seemed to grasp his body when he tried to murder her took action again on him. He couldn't move from her touch, or wanted to.

"So, where are we?" she questioned, taking in mind that they were alone, yet didn't know his other teammates were further behind him.

"I think seeing me will help clear that." The strangers voice permeated the room as it struck the girl. She sat up and found her body heating up in rage. There stood Sasuke Uchiha, the other member of her dead clan.

Teiraa Uchiha then grabbed her sword that was resting against the bed and found her legs sprinting towards him. "Sasuke!" She screamed. The two Uchiha's clashed blades and stared into the others eyes. Karin and Jugo watched with Suigetsu as the girl's hatred surrounded them all. She wanted to scream at Sasuke. Oh how badly she had wanted to scream at him, for leaving the village, his friends...and her.

A screeching pain struck her body. It was her wound. Teiraa wanted to gasp in pain, but knew that her pride would not allow her, not as she stared deep into the sharingan that his eyes had activated. Her eyes had also switched to the blood red color with unusual black marks as well. They didn't make any sound, standing still without trying to force the other away. Sasuke's face had no expression, as Teiraa had always hated. "Sasuke you trader." The words slipped through Teiraa's mouth. She was not wrong. He had abandoned the village, and begun to seek revenge on his brother, the man that killed their whole clan in a single night.

So many days had gone past that day when he brushed her aside from trying to stop him. "You're leaving?" Teiraa had questioned him as he stopped next to her side. The moonlight hit their bodies, as they stood motionless with their eyes shut.

"I'll kill Itachi, but staying here wont help me." Sasuke spoke. His last words to her in their home of the village always stayed with her. His heart had changed, and never reverted back, not even after Sakura Haruno cried her heart out to him.

Teiraa knew she couldn't fight Sasuke. Her wound was already hollering with pain and making her limbs fall numb. Teiraa shut her eyes tightly and calmed her rage, pulling her sword away and changing her eyes to their natural ice blue color. "I'll kill you. But not right now." Teiraa spoke. She lifted her huge sword up over her and through her long red ribbon that was tied around her waist.

Suigetsu, Sasuke, Karin and Jugo watched as Teiraa began to leave their sight. Suigetsu wanted to yell for her to stop, or reasons unknown to him. Why was it that he wanted her back?

Sasuke picked up a roll of bandages. "Here." he said, tossing the roll to Suigetsu. "Make sure she doesn't bleed to death." Without a comment, Suigetsu hurried after the girl.

Teiraa was walking down the shore, where she remembered she had collapsed. Her mind was filled, as her hands clenched tightly into fists. "Curse him, that Sasuke. How dare he appear in front of me!" Teiraa yelled. "I have to leave…but." Teiraa paused. She recalled back to when she met eyes with the snow haired boy. His smile was warming, and made her heart flutter. She wanted to go back to him, but knew she couldn't. His face gleamed into her memories, with the smile he spoke with. 'Who was he?' she wondered.

A pain shot through Teiraa, as if her body was pulsing in pain, and warning that she was going to meet her end. She gaped in agony, cautiously touching her side. Her hand shook as she raised her it up to get a glance of it. Increasing her eye's size, she saw her palm covered in red. Her blood was already seeping through her clothes. She shut her hand and continued to walk, knowing she had to return to the leaf village now, or she'd be with her dead clan.

Teiraa's attention noticed that someone was trailing behind her, making her feel enraged. She wanted to be alone and hurry to her home, yet she kept being interrupted.

In a flash, she gripped her sword and jumped towards him. Suigetsu immediately guarded with his executioners blade, as he saw the look of pain in her eyes. Not pain physically, but emotionally. She had her teeth clenched and eyebrows narrowed, seeming frustrated. Was it towards himself?

"Stop following me!" Teiraa screamed, until the dreadful sensation from her wound made her stutter. Her body crumbed down and her lungs started to profusely make her cough large amounts of blood. Her sword dropped to her feet, making Suigetsu worried. He also went to his knees in front of her, seeing the blood seeping through her hands. She was in pain, and it wasn't decreasing.

"Your in bad condition." Suigetsu whispered. Teiraa knew she was as much as Suigetsu knew by her appearance. Her wound was deep into her right waist. She was lucky to have only gotten the injury she had, and not gotten sliced in half completely, but it was still horrible. "Let me help you." Suigetsu demanded in a soft and caring voice. Teiraa jerked back from his hands reaching for her.

"No! No don't...don't take me back there." Teiraa began to plead. Suigetsu went still, seeing the emotional heartbreak in her eyes. "I can't see him. Not Sasuke. No." Her words became more and more saddening as Suigetsu realized why she seemed so frustrated. Seeing Sasuke had taken a toll on her.

Suigetsu kept his distance, not wanting to make Teiraa any more uncomfortable, even though she had surprisingly touched his cheek after she woke up. Instead he remained where he was, figuring out how to approach her.

"Alright." Suigetsu began to say. "Then let me treat you here." Teiraa's eyes widened from his offering. It dawned on her how endearing he was. He saved her from dying near the shore, and had followed her when she left. She never expected someone on Sasuke's team Hebi to be so generous. His eyes made her body want to sway, and his looks made her heart pound hard. He truly was good looking.

Teiraa calmed down and looked down onto the ground, wanting to hide her pride of giving up. " Okay." she spoke softly.

Suigetsu's face lightened up, as he went close to her, lifting her up into his strong arms. He was lean, yet muscular, with a nice light skin tone. Being against his body made Teiraa blush. The warmth of his chest through his sleeveless, purple tank against her side made her cheeks blush. She wanted to get to know him. She wanted even more to stay how she was in his grasp.

Suigetsu carried her onto some grass and laid her down cautiously. He pulled out the bandage roll Sasuke had thrown to him and lifted Teiraa's shirt slightly to get to her gash. She didn't respond with the scene of him seeing her lower body up close and personal. She was thin and had a nice figure anyways, and she already suspected he was the one who dressed her wound the last time.

"So, how did you get this gash anyways?" Suigetsu asked.

"Rouge ninja." Teiraa began to explain. "I let my guard down returning to my village. I was ambushed and fought, getting this in the process."

Suigetsu chuckled. "Well, with this wound I'm surprised you got away."

Teiraa raised a brow. "I am tough you know." she remarked, taking his words offensively. "I can still win with something like this. I do have Uchiha blood in me." Suigetsu met with her eyes grinning.

"I guess so." Suigetsu commented.

Teiraa laid still for a while, resting her arm against her head to block the sun's rays in her eyes. She loved the feeling of when his fingers would come across her skin, like it did a few times. It made her shiver with delight, wanting his touch more and more. She then remembered she never introduced herself, taking a soft breath.

"Teiraa." she spoke. Her words startled Suigetsu as he looked at her with confusion. "My name," she began to say, uncovering her eyes," Teiraa Uchiha." Suigetsu smiled at the knowing of her name.

"Teiraa." Suigetsu repeated uncontrollably. He fell in love with her name. It was beautiful, just like what he thought of her. They both blushed, and stayed still at the long moment of looking deep into the others eyes. Teiraa wanted him to say her name again and again. It made her feel pleasured, hearing her name come out of his lips she lusted for.

Suigetsu and Teiraa both gasped slightly, and fell silent from the embarrassing stares they had. Suigetsu continued to wrap her up. In the mean time, Teiraa thought about what to do. If she was to head for the village, she was more or likely to get killed from being weak. Although, there was the option of going back to team Hebi, yet Teiraa feared of being around Sasuke. She could never forgive him for leaving the village, and everyone in it.

Sasuke had discovered that by going to one of the great Sanin, Orochimaru, he could get more power to kill Itachi. A rescue team was formed, as Teiraa was in it. Her whole life up to then, even during the time she spent in a team with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura and Sasuke, she never revealed that she was an Uchiha. When she finally did reveal who she was, it was after the rescue team was separated, and Naruto and Teiraa made it to Sasuke. They were both interrupted with one of Orochimaru's guards for Sasuke, as Teiraa stayed to fight him and let Naruto go after Sasuke. Before she lost sight of Sasuke though, she knew she had to try to convince him to come back.

"Sasuke!" Teiraa cried out. She took a deep breath and changed her eyes to their clans heritage of the sharingan. "I'm an Uchiha!" Sasuke had heard her yell and looked to his side to see if it was true, yet stormed off anyways, making Naruto follow him.

The memories made Teiraa's skin crawl, yet making her know her decision. "Alright." she began to say, not looking at Suigetsu who was near done treating her. He looked at her confused. "I'll go back."

Suigetsu had his lips curl up into a soft smile. He never figured she would have wanted to go back with him, but was glad she did.

Suigetsu finished attending Teiraa's wound, putting the bandage roll back into his gray pants. "Okay, up you go!" Suigetsu spoke as he lifted Teiraa like a feather. She once again rested against his comfy body, as he carried her away to team Hebi's temporary hideout.


End file.
